Who's in charge here?
by BubblineAdoration
Summary: Just two ladies enjoying some quality time together. Bubbline smut. Rated M for sexual content.


It was one of those nights; she stood front and center giving it her all yet somehow looking effortless. What was that? Everything about her fit that persona. Her black hair swayed and would go over her upper lip; brushing against her face as she sang, sweat beaming on her forehead. She held her bass mid thigh, strumming as she sang. "Gonna rip you limb from limb here." Bonny sat at the bar, drinking her strawberry daiquiri her eyes lined in powder blue. Her pink hair framed her face in curtains and waves. Her rosy lips sucked on the striped straw with sugary pink liquid. She stared across the way at her. She was hers. She had been since they were six. She stared back, smirking as she sang, "watch us fade into obscurity". She was singing this for her, it didn't matter if there were 120 people at the gig or just one. Bonny gleamed back at her, proud but relaxed. This was their third gig on their "tour" that bonny had carefully organized and planned. She and Marcy had been living out of the back of the 70's style van, stopping along the way to pull up to the beach to take 3 am dips.

After the set finished, Marcy jumped off the stage, staring at bonny with intensity. Her dark eyes practically bore into her soul. She bit her bottom lip and came closer, leaning over the bar and pressing her lips against hers. Bonny urgently pressed back, tasting her bottom lip and letting her oblige in her sugary flesh. Marcy leaned over and kissed Bonny's decollate, tracing her collarbone with her fangs. Bonny shivered and threw her head back, closing her eyes, feeling the mixture of alcohol and anticipation coursing through her veins. Marceline whispered in her ear "Lets go." And with that she grabbed Bonnibel's hand and dragged her out of the crowded bar to their cruiser, piling into the back. Bonny lay on her back and Marceline straddled on top of her smiling. She looked down at her, and tried to imagine how life could possibly get better than this. The girl she loved lay there, arms back, somehow looking innocent yet seductive at the same time. Marcy took the took time to check her out, starting with her pink, pastel flowing hair and slowly making her way to those turquoise orbs that glowed in the moonlight, that held that look that meant that she knew her and trusted her and oh glob, she wanted her to fuck her, simultaneously. Marcy grinned, staring at her mouth that was now pouty and even rosier. She couldn't resist pressing her lips down on hers once again, they were so soft, so delectable. Bonny moaned quietly into her mouth and grinded her pelvis towards Marcy's, making little squeals, her arms still stretched out behind her, scratching the material on the front seats. Marcy pressed her hips back. The sensation of cold leather on plump warm skin, made bonny moan again with anticipation. This made Marcy grin again, pulling away to look at her princess. This time she traced her long, slender, calloused fingers over the Pinkettes chest, as she traced her hands around Bonny's soft flesh, she felt goose bumps rise, and the outline of two erect nipples underneath her lacy black bra. Marcy slipped one hand underneath her princesses back and undid the clasp there. Two plump breasts were revealed, perky from stimulation. Bonny giggled, watching her lover put her mouth on her left nipple and sucking and licking around the area. This became too much, combined with the feeling of grinding her soaked panties against Marcys leather covered thigh almost threw her over the edge. In one swift moment she was on top of Marcy. Surprised, Marcy almost felt like fighting back, but she always enjoyed when Bonny was dominant, so she obliged and lay relaxed on the blankets that were strewn across the van floor. Bonny did not hesitate and started to pull down Marcy's black, skinny leather pants, shimmying them off and revealing a black thong. Bonny, now at her crotch, positioned her full lips on Marcy's pussy, only pushing her panties to the side not wanting to waste any time. With this, Marcy let out a deep moan, closing her eyes covering them with her hand. Bonny continued and started to flick her tongue over the vampires sweet clit, enjoying her taste. Marceline squirmed underneath Bonny's mouth, grasping the small of Bonny's back and lovingly tracing shapes there. This only sent more shivers down the princesses' spine, causing her wetness to ache. With one swift motion, she thickened her tongue and tasted inside of Marcy, using her fingers to play with her clit and button. 'Mmm, Bonny." Marceline let out in-between moans. By now, the princess knew exactly how to please her queen. She switched her fingers with her lips, now sucking at her swollen clit and pumping in and out of the vamp. Marcy, feeling herself go over the edge, let out a sexy, raspy moan, causing PB to continue faster and harder, until she felt her quiver and tighten around her fingers. She pumped harder against the girls g-spot, letting Marcy ride out her orgasm. Then she made her way back to Marceline's lips that were now gasping. "Fuck Bonny." Marcy exclaimed in between breaths. "Yes please." She responded. With that, Marcy straddled Bonny, grasping her soft thighs. She wrapped her legs around bonny, lifting her pink frilly skirt up and pushed her pussy against Bonnies, their wetness pressing together. This almost made Bonny scream and Marcy quieted her with another hard deep kiss, continually bucking her hips against her. Still sucking on Bonnies tongue, with a skilled hand, she traveled down to Bonnies clit, and started rubbing and teasing her as she rocked against her. Bonny moaned and gasped, feeling the intense buildup in the pit of her stomach. In a matter of seconds, Bonnibel was screaming and digging her nails into Marceline's back. This action compelled Marcy to place her fangs on Bonnies neck, sucking there and tearing into the soft flesh. This action caused bonny to go over the edge, rubbing Marcy's back as she felt her head spinning. Marcy came too, feeling the warmth of bonny in between her legs, intertwined in delicious bliss. Marcy pulled her fangs out of the pink flesh, Bonnies skins lightened. As she closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttered on the top of her cheekbones. Marcy lay beside her lover, holding her close. Bonny cuddled into her place, underneath Marceline's head, breathing in the delicious cinnamon-fresh scent of her chest. Marcy let out a happy sigh, and bonny mumbled into her chest, "Fuck, I really love you." Marcy laughed under her breath, and replied "I adore you too baby." Then she kissed the top of the candy princess's head, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

Underneath the moonlight, right there in the parking lot of a shitty bar, they were in heaven. And nothing in the world could pull Bonnibel apart from Marcy's strong grasp; she would kill for this girl.


End file.
